


无名之曲与不死之心

by AlbertWeyn



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: "那不意味着它会永远存在。"杨博尧侧过视线，他盯着墙角，轻声道："如果演奏音乐是一桩重罪，也许进入白塔就该是我的最终归宿。"
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 16





	无名之曲与不死之心

"他在45号隔离室。"

那男人把手里的文件袋交给陈伟丞，"新来的人不是个好对付的——音乐家多少有点疯疯癫癫。"

陈伟丞一顿，"音乐家？这边挺少见的。"

"是的，十六分队在C区巡查时从防空洞抓到了一批没有登记入籍的流浪者，只有这一个一直在反抗，最后他们给他打了麻药……听说是因为他们拿走了他的小提琴才引起了纷争。"

"那就不奇怪了。音乐家多少有点疯疯癫癫。"陈伟丞微微一笑，拿着文件向前走。

昏暗的长廊两侧的隔离室都锁着门，门上的牌子并未亮灯，只有尽头的45号隔离室亮起了红灯。

资料里只给了个名字：杨博尧（Brett Yang），此外只是一些基础信息，关于这个人的家庭背景一概空白。他皱着眉，把文件重新塞回文件袋。

"杨先生，晚上好。" 男人抬头看了他一眼，黑框眼镜下的眼神阴翳而沉默，他的表情分毫未动，只是眼神落在了陈伟丞的手指上。

陈伟丞蜷起手指，用文件袋微微挡住了自己的手。"按照委员会的相关条例要求，我们必须对每一位公民进行登记入籍，并且对其进行相应的社会资源分配考核和社会职责分配……但是违抗条例意味着重罪，我不认为你不知道这一点。"

"我不认可委员会。"那阴翳的眼睛抬起来，隔离室中央的灯光落入他的眼睛，好像星星那样闪耀着。"委员会因为我们而存在，如果我们拒绝，它就不会存活太久。"

杨博尧似笑非笑，挑衅一般望着坐在他对面的男人。

"但我们已经处于委员会管理之下很久了。"

"那不意味着它会永远存在。"杨博尧侧过视线，他盯着墙角，轻声道："如果演奏音乐是一桩重罪，也许进入白塔就该是我的最终归宿。"

陈伟丞笑了，他见过太多这样看似意志坚定、极端的反委员会主义者，其中不泛杨博尧这样的所谓"艺术家"。

"委员会会修正你们的想法的——那时候，你们就会意识到自己犯了多大的错误。"

"委员会知道你拉小提琴这件事吗？"杨博尧的声音轻轻的，尾音几乎飘散在空气里。

陈伟丞的手指握紧了袋子，他的脊背紧绷起来，可他什么也没说，离开了45号隔离室。

白塔是委员会关押重犯的监狱，鉴于审讯隔离部为期十天的隔离没能让杨博尧的反抗减弱一点，委员会最终的审核结果是将他送入白塔，而且他的琴也会在不久之后进行销毁。

"我们又见面了，监察官。"男人穿着深灰色的囚服，倚着墙微笑，他看起来很高兴陈伟丞能过来。陈伟丞不知道这个人为什么总是这么爱笑，他尽量让自己保持面无表情，不让过多情绪被泄露出来，"等下我会送你去白塔，每个星期你会和你的监察官有一次长达两小时的会面，除此之外，你会一直在自己的囚室。"

"我可以委托你一件事吗？"他歪着头，像个孩子那样看着他，似乎根本没把他说的话听进去。

"什么事情？" "你可以保管我的小提琴吗？我不能没有它。"

陈伟丞沉默着。

"我猜得到一把琴不是个容易的事，可是你还是在练习它……所以，不如帮我保管我的琴吧，在我不能见到它的日子里，你可以用它来练习。"

"这是贿赂。"陈伟丞眯起眼睛。

"这是等价交换。"杨博尧收起了笑容。

陈伟丞既没有拒绝也没有明确答应，可杨博尧已经知道了结果。他笑着戴上电子手铐，任凭士兵在他脖子里扣上闪着蓝光的追踪环，他隔着栅栏最后看了一眼陈伟丞，便转身径直走向仅容得下一人通过的长桥——桥的两侧是无底深渊，对面则是白塔，那里有四个全副武装的士兵正在等着他。

"快走。"身后的人推了推他。

那些人站在桥头看着他，他独自穿越长长的金属栈桥，走过无底黑暗，进入囚牢。

陈伟丞拿到了那把琴，实际上只需要一个小小的谎言，监管处的人根本不会管他到底要那把琴做什么。

他躲在自己的住所，熟悉又生疏地摸着不属于自己的琴，他甚至不敢拨动它的弦。他害怕成为杨博尧那样的人，可他的手指依然抚摸着琴身。

最后，陈伟丞把它藏进了柜子后面的暗格。

第一次会面时，杨博尧问道："你试了吗？"陈伟丞什么也没说，他觉得杨博尧已经透过他的眼睛看到了。

杨博尧伸展他的手臂，摆成奇怪的姿势，微微侧着头，手臂缓慢而平稳地移动，左手的手指在虚空中拨动。

"一点点小的提示。"杨博尧放缓了动作，他的视线落在自己的手上。 陈伟丞已经明白了。

"我很喜欢这支曲子。"他闭着眼，微暗的灯光落在他的脸上，削弱了那些同守卫和士兵对抗的顽固，徒留陶瓷一样釉白的脆弱和精致，一览无余。

真是矛盾的人。陈伟丞一边想，一边记下那些动作，手腕的弧度、力度、间距……他们无声地交谈，直到两个小时短暂地消逝。

"下周再见，监察官先生。"杨博尧坐在玻璃另一侧，微笑着看着他，两手置于膝上。陈伟丞从玻璃上看到自己的影子，他也在微笑，"下周见，Brett。"

两个月很快就过去了，每一次会面都和第一次一样，杨博尧用这种奇怪的方式教会他一支曲子——虽然他学的磕磕绊绊，可毕竟条件艰难，这已经是极限了。

"它的名字是什么？" 杨博尧摇摇头，"现在还不是你需要知道的时候，你还需要练习。"他忽然叹了口气，"我希望那不会太久——你会知道所有的、关于曲子的、关于这一切的……"他的话语戛然而止，没头没尾的停了下来，"就这样吧，你只需要练习就够了。"

陈伟丞不再说话，他看起来有点悲伤，"下周你会接受最后的庭审，你可能会死……"

突然之间，这里陷入了绝对的寂静，杨博尧低着头思考，可他看起来一点也不悲伤。似乎过了很久、在陈伟丞煎熬了好一阵子之后，杨博尧向前倾身，伸手贴在了玻璃上，"我跟随我的心而活，也跟随我的心而死。如果人们不能真实地活着，死亡就该是最大的救赎。"他的手指隔着玻璃描摹着陈伟丞的脸颊轮廓，"如果我的琴还在，那么我就会一直在。"

"监察官先生，我们可以算得上朋友吗？"

陈伟丞睁大了眼睛，他几乎失措地站起来，"当然，当然。"他重复着。

"监察官，今天的时间已经到了。"士兵走进来提醒着。

庭审不知何故被提前了，这导致陈伟丞没能在庭审开始之前再见到他一面。

"听说是那个人的个人身份信息有些问题，委员会要提前开会处理一些事情，所以早早地把人从白塔提走了……你最近挺关心那个人的。" 陈伟丞摇摇头，"只是觉得他有点熟悉，所以多注意了一些。"

他拿着身份卡去了白塔，独自去了杨博尧所在的囚室。

那一整面的墙，被粗糙地刻下一行一行的乐句，陈伟丞只是看了开头就已明白，这正是杨博尧教他学习的曲子——后面还有好长一段他还未来得及教给他的。

就好像杨博尧知道他会来到这里，所以把剩下的乐谱刻在了墙上。 白色的涂料被刮开，露出灰色的水泥与钉子划过的沟壑，崎岖不平的墙壁刻着这位独特的朋友给他的礼物。 但乐曲仍未署名。

又是过了好久，陈伟丞才得到了一点关于杨博尧的消息——他们要对他进行药物改造，为期一年。

这让他难过起来，心脏也不由自主地疼起来。

他回到家里，拿出了杨博尧的琴，正当他抱着琴发呆时，他注意到了琴身里面刻着的一行小小的"For Brett" 杨博尧的琴还在这里，那么他就会一直在这里。陈伟丞抱紧了琴，他不知道自己想要什么，但他的直觉令他抱住了这把琴。

第一次，他顺畅地演奏了乐曲的前半部分。

他一遍一遍地练习，那些乐句愈发流畅生动，可是杨博尧始终没有回来，他以为自己在也等不到了。

医疗部的人给了他一个包裹，上面写着Brett Yang。

陈伟丞很高兴，他以为他快要见到杨博尧了。

包裹里面放着几页泛黄的乐谱，它们被曲别针夹在一起。乐谱是手写的，标题的字体可以看出主人无比郑重，那儿写着"For Edward"；里面还有几张音乐会的门票，年代久远，上面的时间处于委员会还未执政的时期——委员会当政之后这些东西就不被允许了。那儿还有一张音乐学院的通行证，一张医学院的录取通知书……陈伟丞的眼泪突然落了下来，他记起来了全部的事情，他记了这位被他遗忘了太久的朋友。

那种如影随形的熟悉与亲切终于追溯到时间以外，唤醒他太久以前的记忆，将杨博尧的身影与记忆里阳光下和他并肩走着的同伴重合，他记起了第一次喊出Brett时的声音。

"他现在在哪里？"陈伟丞跑到医疗部的登记录入处。 前台的医生摇头，"前几天进行药物测试的时候他出现了不良反应，是心脏衰竭。"

有人就像烟花，在你的一生绚烂了那么一瞬，又不留痕迹的消逝，令人无迹可寻。

陈伟丞回到家里，拿着杨博尧的琴，磕磕绊绊地演奏完了"For Edward"，他突然想起琴上刻着的一行"For Brett"，这是十三岁时他送给Brett的礼物，那时他们已经认识对方好几个年头了。

没有名字的曲子最终被赋予了名字，命运无常，兜兜转转，圆满了缺憾，也在生命里留下了不可消弭的沟壑，就好像他把杨博尧遗忘在记忆深处，就在那一刻开始他就在错过、错过，直到命运不可逆转，他的朋友永远地存在于过往，只剩下他和杨博尧的琴。

五年之后，秋日革命爆发，委员会主要领导人被暗杀，委员会所领导的政治体系崩溃，新政府在四个月之后彻底取缔委员会，世界的历史便又翻了个篇，人们忘记了历史上曾经有过这么一段时期，音乐不被允许存在。

"政府的管理应该被人们所接受，如果人们拒绝，那么它就不会存活太久……" 男人把文件夹递过去，微笑道："陈先生，今天下午的会议在六点……顺便提一句，大家都很喜欢你在庆祝日发表的演讲……" 陈伟丞笑着摇摇头，一语不发地回到了自己的办公室。

"什么时候你会再回来呢？"他轻轻地问，闭着眼靠进椅子里，在午后的阳光中熟睡。

最后，他梦见了杨博尧，对方站在办公室的门口，微笑一如既往。


End file.
